piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2005 Dinoco 400
The 2005 Dinoco 400 is race 36 of 37 in 2005. It was known for the 'Dinoco's All Mine!" accident and three-way tie (closest in history). It is also known for only nine racers finishing. Those were Lightning McQueen, The King and Chick Hicks tied in first (McQueen 1st, King 2nd and Chick 3rd), Kevin Shiftright in 4th, Aiken Axler in 5th, Floyd Mulvhill in the 6th place, Crusty Rotor 7th, Ralph Carlow 8th and Murray Clutchburn 9th. Johnny Blamer, Dale Earnhardt Jr and Billy Oilchanger also finished but they were a lap down. Transcript Start Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S END 2005 BOYS! (end of transcript) Dinoco's All Mine! Chick: Dinoco's all mine! (bumps Winford) Winford: NOOOOOOO! Bob: TROUBLE TURN THREE! Murray (hit by Winford): OW! Chick: HA HA! GET THROUGH THAT MCQUEEN! Bob: Oh a huge crash behind the leaders! (Crusty takes out Ryan, Slider and Darren hit Floyd and Chuck goes in the air) Chuck: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Note: Chuck's scream become a censor sound in the future. Bob: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Darrell: I have never seen anything like that IN MY LIFE! (More crashes happen as Billy and Claude stop) Billy: Uh hey Claude! (gets bashed) Claude: Crap! Uh oh. What's this? HOLY (Yee)!!!!! (gets bashed by Todd) Claude and Todd: AHHHHHHHHH! Bob: Wait a second Darrell! McQueen is in the wreckage! Darrell: There's no way that rookie could make it through, not in one piece that is! (McQueen dodges everyone and jumps over Claude) Bob: OH MY GOODNESS! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN JUMPS OVER CLAUDE (Popeye toot) SCRUGGS!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE MOST HISTORIC RACE THIS YEAR IF I AM RIGHT!!!! Mia and Tia: LIGHTNING! OH! (McQueen lands) Darrell: LOOK AT THAT, MCQUEEN MADE IT THROUGH! Bob: And a spectacular move by Lightning McQueen! This race makes history folks! Lightning: YEAH! KA-CHOW! Crowd: LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING! LIGHTNING! Albert: YEAH MCQUEEN! KA-CHOW! (end of transcript) Three Way Tie Darrell: And it's, it's... Bob: IT'S TOO CLOSE TO CALL! TOO CLOSE TO CALL! Darrell: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! Mia and Tia: LIGHTNING! (Crowd cheers) Bob: THE MOST SPECTACULAR, AMAZING, MOST INCREDIBLE ENDING IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD! AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO WON!! HAVE YOU EVER? Darrell: NO I'VE NEVER! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANY RACE FINISH LIKE THIS IN MY LIFE! (Shows replay from three angles) Bob: Probably the first three way tie in HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darrell: I KNOW RIGHT! Bob: HISTORY LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! We'll be back for the truth of either McQueen, The King and Chick winning or the first three-way tie in history in a moment. (end of transcript) Results # Lightning McQueen - 200 laps # (Tied in 1st) Strip "The King" Weathers - 200 laps # (Tied in 1st) Chick Hicks - 200 laps # Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps # Aiken Axler - 200 laps # Floyd Mulvihill - 200 laps # Crusty Rotor - 200 laps # Ralph Carlow - 200 laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps # Johnny Blamer - 199 laps # Dale Earnhardt Jr. - 199 laps # Billy Oilchanger - 199 laps # Claude Scruggs - 185 laps (crash) # Todd Marcus - 185 laps (crash) # Ryan Shields - 185 laps (crash) # Mac iCar - 185 laps (crash) # Dirkson D'Agostino - 185 laps (crash) # Davey Apex - 185 laps (crash) # Ponchy Wipeout - 185 laps (crash) # Sage VanDerSpin - 185 laps (crash) # Rusty Cornfuel - 185 laps (crash) # Brush Curber - 185 laps (crash) # Kevin Racingtire - 185 laps (crash) # Slider Petrolski - 185 laps (crash) # Ernie Gearson - 185 laps (crash) # Winford Bradford Rutherford - 185 laps (crash) # Greg Candyman - 185 laps (crash) # James Cleanair - 185 laps (crash) # Eugene Carbureski - 185 laps (crash) # Misti Motorkrass - 185 laps (crash) # Manny Flywheel - 185 laps (crash) # Darren Leadfoot - 185 laps (crash) # Haul Inngas - 185 laps (crash) # Ruby "Easy" Oaks - 185 laps (crash) # Chuck Armstrong - 185 laps (crash) # Lee Revkins - 185 laps (crash) Category:Historic Races